officialresidentsfandomcom-20200214-history
INLACTA Vocabulary Page!
XD INLACTA Vocab page! Longtime INLACTiAns should get these... (Just made this for fun XD) A: A big door: a big door. Amoongus: Amooooooooooongus XD Amoosed: The cow way to say amused. I AM NOT AMOOSED O3O Anthem of Sinnoh: Something to sing when in the presence of a champion. B: Bawsome: A word invented by Misseh and Emiko. It means Bawse + Awesome. It can be used to describe epic things. Do not use it to describe an un-epic thing or the ninjas will find you. Beautifly: This Pokemon is so manly that it isn't even funny. Beskerker Aura: Aura (the charrie) when she's beserk. Bob: Spike/Saturn's suspected name. Though we will never really know. O3O Booger: An epical name for a Swoobat. C: Chibified Spike and Fang: (as tekkeh avatars) N'AAAAWWWW D: Darkrai moment!: Suddenly, na-no-da seems a leetle more evil. And will stop at nothing to steal a certain dude away from Emiko. O3O Team Dark Storm: An evil organization that wants to steal Arceus. Which is bad. So like, stop them and stuff. Dusty tables against the wall: Cynthia is proud of them. E: F: Flabberghasting: It's an awesome word, k. G: Ginga Dan: EPICALAWESOMETEAM. Just saying. H: That weird holographic water: Very convincing water that hides a secret base like a bawss I: "I've seen her chew.": A way to figure out if one is a cow or not. J: Jynx: A Pokemon that likes to intrude on awkward situations like a bawss. K: L: Lance: The dragonite that everyone thought was a guy. LOL: LOL M: Malum Vacca: It means 'evil cow' in Latin, from what I know from google. Vacca sounds like vache, actually... and Malum sounds evil... Me Ghosta: When a ghost Pokemon makes a me gusta face. I saw this on memebase. XD Milk: It's from cows. Miltank: It more likely has more stomachs than a cow. Did you know that they had four stomachs? O3O Moo: What cows do. MOOSIC: It's music for cows. Muffins: What cows buy at breakfast. XD N: Na no da: NA NO DA NA NO DA NA NO DA! O: P: Platinomnomnomnomnomnom: The more epic way to say Platinum. PokeMOOn: DiaMOOnd, Pearl, PlatinOOM. Poor pearl gets left out. Pokyo Chu Chu!: The secret name of INLACTA. Based off of Tokyo Mew Mew. POKYO MOO MOO: The way Emiko says it, like a bawss. Q: R: Riley: An epic character from Pokemon DPPt. He is used in this RP. And Emiko B. (charrie) likes him. ^-^ HE IS BAWSSSS Riley as a sheep: N'AAAAAW. XD S: SAD MOOSIC: What happens when you put Cynthia and Volkner together. Moo + teh emoboi = sad moosic o3o Saying 'Stair' instead of 'Stare:' because we're boss like that. Shirona: Cynthia's real name XD SNOOKIE WOOKUMS: I don't really know why this is here. It was just on the list of amazing things. O.O SpikexYuki Rivalry: Well, we know where this leads. xD Spooky/Yikes: SPIKE AND YUKI. Spuki and Yikes. Spookyshipping! XD T: Throhhhhhhhhhhh: A funny word. THROHHHHOOOOHHHOOOHHHOOOHHHHHH. ...Sawk o3o Tugerhead: AND THE TREEEEEEE U: V: Volkner: That bleh emo gym leader from Sunshore. W: X: Y: YOU ARE NOT MY CHAMPIOOOOOON: Something you say when one is not your champion. Z: